


Eternity to play

by thedarkstrangeson



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And I went off, Death, Ficlet, Gen, Philosophizing, enjoy, from the POV of the Dream SMP's embodiment of death, i have no explanation, ranboo said "so now death isn't permanent?", so this is a weird one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkstrangeson/pseuds/thedarkstrangeson
Summary: the tags are as good of an explanation as you are going to getORHey, dream smp canon when it comes to how death works is horribly inconsistent, let's try to rectify that by personifying her, alright? This couldn't possibly go wrong!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Eternity to play

Death, in Dream’s world, is flexible. She knows that all will come to her, in the end; she can wait. There are those who would seek to escape her, but she is no cruel mistress. Within her, there is eternity. And to some that is unbearable, but it is not cruel. It is only Reality, it is the Way of Things that all Things come to rest in her lightless embrace. This is why she can wait. It does not matter to her that the Players (of what game? Of Life, of course) haggled their way up to three chances at escaping her; three is the same as one, when compared to the scale of eternity. 

Sometimes it entertains her to let them go, let them have another run. Some of them waste their three strikes on the smallest things. They must learn what it truly means to live before they can appreciate what Death brings them. A fourth, fifth, sixth chance, then. 

There is one to whom she never gave any more chances. He already knows what it means to live. He has done it for far longer than he ought to, and yet he keeps finding new purposes. Even as all that he loves returns to her, he continues. He is an enigma, and so she does not try to take him, not yet. He would find it difficult to come along, and besides, her void is endless and one like him will not fill it quicker.

There are those who seek to make life eternal, without her blessing— these are often the same as those that call her cruel, that suffer under the eternity they seek. They do not know that they seek eternity. And thus, when they inevitably give up on their pittance, pocket change of stolen infinity, they will come to her, and they will stay with her, and it will be as though they never tried to leave. It will be amusing to watch them play solitaire.

And oh, to clear up one last point. I  _ am _ permanent. I am more permanent than anything in this universe. I am wider and and deeper than the darkest of oceans, I am louder than the bells you toll to stave me off, I outlast Time itself. Just because you have learned to tear each other from my grasp, just because you believe that this leaves me powerless—it means nothing. I am flexible. I am patient. I will wait. 

Then, we will have eternity to play, dear Player.

**Author's Note:**

> when I write stuff like this it gets even less attention than my usual fare, so if you are here, congrats! Go read my chaptered angst >:)
> 
> I'm kidding but really I just enjoy thinking about the weirder parts of worldbuilding so this happened. Who do you think each paragraph references?


End file.
